Sterek
|} Lieutenant j.g. Sterek is a Vulcan physician and operations specialist currently serving on the USS Odyssey as a Medical Officer. Stats *'Full name:' Sterek *'Date of birth:' 232905.28 *'Age:' 63 (Human equivalent late thirties) *'Species:' Vulcan *'Gender:' Male *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Grey *'Height:' 5 feet 8 inches *'Weight:' 145 lbs *'Scars/Marks:' None visible. *'Telepathy:' Able to perform mind melds. Abilities are slightly below average for species. Family *'Parents:' **'Father:' Tevek (medical researcher, estranged) Mother: Variel (surgeon, deceased) *'Siblings:' None *'Spouse:' T'Zara (Starfleet engineer, deceased) *'Children:' None *'Other:' **Eddy (longhaired tuxedo cat) Background Sterek was born to an ancient and highly traditional clan in Da-Leb province on Vulcan, and grew up with a large extended family. In the year 2357, his betrothed mate, T'Zara, shot herself in the head with an unsecured Starfleet firearm shortly before they were due to be married. She had previously implored Sterek to break off their arranged marriage, but Sterek had refused. Rather than declare ritual combat, and risk the death of the woman she loved, T'Zara made a rash and tragic decision whilst experiencing early symptoms of pon farr, and her suicide caused a considerable rift between the two clans. (See Sterek, Appendix 1) Sterek maintains no further contact with his birth family. However, he maintains sporadic contact with his intended in-laws and has on occasion participated in memorial rituals for T'Zara. Professional History Following the wishes of his parents, Sterek attended a provincial Medical University before entering Starfleet Academy at the age of 21. Early evaluations marked Sterek as a determined, ambitious, and highly intelligent individual, if not also quite arrogant. He was serving as a medical officer aboard the USS Chrysippus at the time of his wife's death. This event changed Sterek's outlook significantly. At his own request, he transferred away from the USS Chrysippus to engage in planet-based and humanitarian services, gaining qualifications and experience in Starfleet Operations. His lobbying of various internal departments to provide greater aid to planets in need and to revise Starfleet policies on issues such as the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone may have hampered his career progression somewhat, but he soon became regarded as an expert on medical logistics in high-conflict zones, as well as refugee camps and internally-displaced populations. In 2372, during a humanitarian assignment on a non-federation planet referred to as Aidoni, a sudden and unexpected coup by anti-government insurgents resulted in Sterek and his fellow personnel being taken hostage. For the next seventeen days he and twelve others were subjected to torture and mistreatment as part of an effort to persuade the Federation to provide their captors with military aid. Following the successful extraction of the nine survivors by Starfleet, Sterek took an extended leave of absence to recover from the ordeal, which was both physically and psychologically damaging. On his return to the service, he was assigned to an internal Starfleet policy department to advise on humanitarian issues. He has since moved laterally between a number of assignments, and in 2387 was enlisted to help with humanitarian efforts following the destruction of Romulus, where he worked closely with a number of Romulan personnel to assist with the civilian fallout. On 239306.12, he was assigned to Outpost Eden as an Operations officer. He was reassigned to the USS Odyssey on 239309.15. In early 2394, he was involved in a classified mission which included inadvertent travel to the Mirror Universe. He returned accompanied by his late wife's counterpart, T'Zara, who claimed asylum with the Federation and has now gone on to continue her studies on Earth. The two do not remain in contact. Personality Like most Vulcans, Sterek is rational and calm. However, recent evaluations have labelled him as remarkably tolerant and compassionate, sometimes to a fault. He is highly averse to unnecessary violence, and while he will rarely stoop to insuboordination, if something disagrees with his principles, he will make his objections known. He displays a willingness to socialize with others that is not often seen in Vulcans, and will occasionally share pictures of his cat, Eddy, in an attempt to build a rapport with others. He maintains a correspondence with his former therapist Latira Kovis, who gave Eddy to him as a kitten in order to help him deal with his control issues, which manifest occasionally as a strong desire to maintain a meticulously ordered environment. He never remarried. Medical History 234011.24 Diagnosis: Ulnar fracture and contusions following a climbing accident. Treatment: Tissue regeneration. Patient advised to follow correct safety procedures in future. 235605.17 Diagnosis: Minor decompression injury following hull breach. Treatment: Acccelerated hyperbaric therapy. 237204.15 Diagnosis: See notes. Treatment: Light sedation and pain relief administered on arrival. Emergency rehydration, parenteral nutrition, clotting agents and infection control measures administered prior to advanced tissue regeneration program. Patient referred to psychiatric services. 237204.15 Diagnosis: Referred to psychiatric services following severe psychological and physical trauma. Treatment: Preventative crisis counselling. 237204.21 Diagnosis: Chronic (asymptomatic) Xenotropic Humanoid Immunodeficiency Lentivirus, Vulcanoid subtype 2 (XHdIL-V2) Treatment: Indefinite course of antivirals, administered every three months. Patient has been counselled with regards to infection control measures and self-administration of treatment. 237210.03 Diagnosis: Post-traumatic stress disorder. Treatment: Sedation, intelligent serotonin reuptake inhibitors and cortisone stabilizers, observation, referral to telepathic specialist. 237301.02 Diagnosis: Recurrence of post-traumatic stress disorder. Treatment: Sedation, intelligent serotonin reuptake inhibitors and cortisone stabilizers, counselling. 237306.23 Diagnosis: Recurrence of post-traumatic stress disorder. Treatment: Intelligent serotonin reuptake inhibitors and cortisone stabilizers, observation, counselling. 237402.19 Diagnosis: Recurrence of post-traumatic stress disorder. Treatment: Intelligent serotonin reuptake inhibitors and cortisone stabilizers, counselling. 237709.29 Diagnosis: Recurrence of post-traumatic stress disorder. Treatment: Sedation, observation, referral to telepathic specialist. 237810.15 Diagnosis: Recurrence of post-traumatic stress disorder, neurochemical imbalance. Treatment: Voluntary discharge without treatment. 238003.31 Diagnosis: Recurrence of post-traumatic stress disorder. Treatment: Counselling. Images Ensign Sterek with his cat, Eddy Eddy, recent photo Mission Achievements * Smoke and Mirrors (239310.02 - 239312.21) * The Seolairs (239429.01 - 239405.14) Category:Vulcans Category:Characters Category:Medics Category:USS Odyssey Characters Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Odyssey